New Home
by Honeybears
Summary: Kag's mother and grandpa die in a car accident. Her and her brother are now under Sesshomaru's care. Life with Sesshomaru story. Set in the future after Kag and the others defeat Naraku.


**A/N; I don't own Inuyasha. Please enjoy and read the note at the bottom.**

Kag's POV

I had a good day at school up until the office decided to call me down. I hurried to gather my stuff while my friends asked why I was leaving. I just told them I didn't know and left. The secretary told me to sit and wait for Mr. Taisho to get there. Taisho? Who the heck is that? I walk to one of the seats, but as soon as I sat down a man with long, silvery hair walked in.

"I am here to pick up Kagome Higarashi." he spoke in a voice of authority.

The secretary looked over her shoulder at him. "Oh, yes. Please just sign her out and she can leave." she said while handing him a pen. He quickly filled out the paper and turned to pick up my bag.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said while walking out the door.

We walked out to a car. He tossed my bag in the car. "Get in." I did and then saw Sota in the back seat.

I tried to hold on to my questions, but failed. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes, little miko?"

"How where you able to get Sota and I out of school?"

"I explain when we get home." And it was quiet until Sota realized we weren't headed to the shrine.

"Uh... I thought you said we were going home?" Sota questioned.

"Yeah, where are we headed, Sesshomaru-sama?" I asked.

"You know this guy, sis! Who is he?" Sota looked shocked.

"Inuyasha's older half-brother." Sota stared at me.

"Now, everybody knows everybody, we are headed for my home. Does that clear things up?" Sesshomaru spoke for the longest I have ever heard him go.

"No." He stared at me and for once it wasn't a death glare. "Why are we headed for your place?"

"That's a part of the explaining when we get there," he said as he pulled up a long drive. "We're here."

"Good now explain." *Death glare from Sesshomaru to me*.

"Let's get inside first." he said grabbing my stuff. 'Why's he being so polite?'

Once inside I decided to question him again. "Okay who are you and what have you done with Sesshomaru?" Was that a smile?

"It's been 500 years. Some people change." He opened the front door quickly before stepping aside to let Sota and myself inside. "Just sit on the couch. I'll be in there in a second." He raced up stairs and Sota sat on the couch.

Sesshomaru came back down in no time, "Now the explanation. Will you please sit?" Okay now I know this isn't Sesshomaru.

"Um... Okay?" I sat next to Sota.

"Okay so you see, um," He started speaking with his hands, "Your mom and grandpa died and in your mom's will she said if her kids were under aged to send them to me. So now you live here and now I'm legally your guardian. Any questions?" He turned to us.

"Yeah," I looked at him weird, "has Inuyasha died yet?"

He stared at me, "No," He turned to walk away.

"Where is he then?"

"He'll be home in a half-hour."

Third Person POV

*Half-hour later*

"Sesshomaru, if you're here I'm-" an older version of Inuyasha walked in and stopped. "Sesshomaru, what's Kagome and Sota doing here?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "I've answered enough questions for today. Why don't you ask them instead?" Then the smell of salt and water hit his nose again. "The miko just woke up and is still upset about what brought her here. It might do her good to see you." Once again (first time was when they decided humans would be freaked out by their unaging abilities, so they got a place together) took his brother's advice and followed Kagome's scent to her new room.

He knocked first, then opened her door a little, whispering, "Kags, are you awake?" (A/N: Didn't Sesshomaru just tell him? Maybe he's being polite:)) He walked in and sat next to her on the bed, placing an arm around her to comfort her. She looked up when she felt the arm.

"Inuyasha?" she took in his appearance (a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and a red bandana, to cover his ears) then tackled him with a hug. "Where have you been in the past five hundred years?"

"Here." He pulled her closer. "So Ice Prince won't tell me why you're here, so can you tell me?" She began crying again.

Here's all he understood: "Mom... Grandpa... Gone... Mom's... Stay... Him..."

"Kags breathe. You don't have to tell me yet if you can't. Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru had checked her out right before lunch, so she nodded. "Let's see if Sota is too, alright?" She nodded again and got out of bed. He took her hand and lead her to Sota's room. Sota was in there talking to Buyo. Inuyasha stared at it. "Kid, how'd you convince Sesshomaru to bring the cat along?"

Sota looked around and stuffed Buyo under the covers. "What cat?"

Inuyasha stared at him and pointed at the lump in the bed. "He doesn't know you brought it, does he?"

Sota started to grin, "Maybe, I don't really know yet."

"Okay, just as long as you keep him hidden. Sesshomaru has a thing against cats. Anyways, want to go get something to eat with your sister and I."

"Uh... Do you think Buyo would be safe here?"

"Safe as in alive, yes. Safe as in one piece when we get back, not certain."

"Okay as long as he's still alive."

They walked downstairs and Sesshomaru threw the keys at Inuyasha. "It'll be alive when you get back don't worry."

"Wanna come with?" Inuyasha was busy separating the keys.

"Will the cat ruin anything?" Sota shook his head. "Alright then. The keys." Inuyasha dropped the keys in his brother's hand. "Where we going?"

"Where do you want to go?" Inuyasha looked at his brother as they got in the car.

"How 'bout McDonalds?" Sesshomaru looked in the rear view mirror, to Kagome and Sota.

"Sure," they said at the same time.

Sesshomaru then started the car and headed for McDonalds, while Inuyasha tried to start a conversation with Kagome. "So what grade are you in now?"

"2nd year high school." **(A/N: Very sorry but I need her to be in early high school when she got back.)**

"Really, how are your exams going?"

"Uh... They're good." She didn't look in his eyes and shrank into the seat. Truth was she failed her last exam in math. She wondered now if Sesshomaru would get her report cards. Inuyasha just looked at her, usually it was hard to keep her quiet.

"When are report cards coming out?"

"In about a week." Sota is now a part of the conversation.

"Hope you got good marks or else. Anyways we're here." Inuyasha got out of the car and yanked Kagome out, not noticing her tears till Sesshomaru pulled her away, towards the restroom.

"What's wrong with Sis?"

"I do not know. Anyways what're you getting?" the cashier glared at Inuyasha.

"Hey, mutt," said the blue-eyed cashier.

*In the bathroom*

Sesshomaru sat Kagome on the counter. "Come, Little Miko, don't cry," he said while grabbing the paper towels and wetting them. She started to wipe her tears away with her sleeve, but he held her wrist. He let her stay in there until she was done, and when they headed out to the front.

"Hey, Kagome! Where have you been hiding all these years?"

Koga was arm wrestling Inuyasha while Sota stared at Kagome, who was laughing her head off.

"Sis who is this guy?" Sota was now clenching onto Kagome's leg.

Kagome calmed down long enough to explain a few things. "Sota this is Koga, last time I saw him he was the leader of the wolf demon tribe. Koga this is Sota, my little brother."

"Are we going to get something or not?" Sesshomaru's patience was starting to wear thin. To this Kagome calmed down the rest of the way and turned to her old friends.

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot." They all ordered a meal and sat down to talk. Kagome told Koga that the bone-eaters well was a time portal and what was for them 500 years was only a few days for her. Sesshomaru, suddenly, hit Inuyasha up side the head.

"You couldn't just tell me there was a time portal!" He whispered/yelled. "You had me worry all those times for nothing." Sesshomaru looked tired and Kagome decided to say something.

"You can't blame him entirely." Sesshomaru looked up at her. "We thought the past you would slaughter everyone here." She had a point.

Sota yawned and Sesshomaru decided it was time to go home. It was then that they realized it was Inuyasha's time of the month. Sota's eyes went wide.

Sota pointed at human Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at him funny. "What is it kid?" He said putting his chin in his hand, but then remembered something. Sota had never seen him on a new moon. "Dang it. It's the new moon night, isn't it?" Now Sota was looking at him funny.

"What does that matter?" Sesshomaru started laughing.

"Remembered when I told you I'm only half-demon?" Sota nodded. "Well you see every half-demon has a time of the month when there other half takes over. My other half is human, so I'm human for the night."

"But about him?" Sota pointed at Sesshomaru. "Since he's your brother so why isn't he changing?"

"Because he's full demon and we're only half-brothers. His mother's a demon."

"Oh, okay," said Sota as he got into the car. Kagome said goodbye to Koga and they went home.

"Wait," Sota sat up in his seat, suddenly thinking of something. "What if someone attacks in the middle of the night?"

"Sota they wouldn't dare." Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time, while Sesshomaru just drove smiling.

"Why not?" Sota peeped his head over Inuyasha's seat, but Kagome answered.

"Sota, have you gotten into Fuedal Era Legends yet?" Sota nodded. "Have they made it to the Great Dog General and the Great Dog General's Son, the Killing Perfection/Aristocratic Assassin?" Sota nodded. "Do you see the person in the driver's seat?"

Sota pointed at the smiling dog demon. "You mean he's?" Kagome nodded.

"Any demon wouldn't dare, based off his power, and any human might not leave with their lives." Inuyasha looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Come to think of it your ancestor and sister are the only ones to survive meeting him in 'Fluffy' form."

Kagome looked at him confused. "Our ancestor? Who else survived?"

Inuyasha looked at her. "I thought you knew. Rin grew up and had kids. Fluffy wanted to make sure they stayed safe, so he made friends with them, until it came to you guys. He thought it would be best to stay out until Naraku was defeated." By now Sota was asleep and they were home. Home. Kagome couldn't believe it. She lived with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru came around the car to get Sota out and into the house, when he noticed Kagome sitting there. "Little Miko are you okay?" That was officially going to be her nickname with him.

"I still can't believe they're gone, that's all." She turned to get out of the car, when his voice stopped her.

"Little Miko," she turned to look at him, "Don't let it engulf you alright?"

She put on a half faked smile, "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" For a second he saw Rin as he did when any of her descendants called him that and he smiled. He picked up Sota and they hurried inside.

While Kagome slept that night Sesshomaru stood in the shadows and watched her.

**A/N; Tomorrow will be a Saturday! Please tell me if you want to see Kag's Report Card and should Sesshomaru or Inuyasha see it first!**

***Kagome appears next to Honeybears***

**Kag: Are you trying to get me killed?**

***Sesshomaru appears right next to her***

**Fluffy: Why? What are you hiding? And Honeybears, how many times are you going to make me a softy?**

**Honey: It's not soft! It's change, you said so yourself!**

**Kag: Why'd you have to kill my mother and Grandpa though?**

**Honey: Because. Now readers please review or PM me. Till I stay up till 1 in the morning again!**


End file.
